Bakumon Volume 1 Humble Beginnings
by Bakumon5880
Summary: Bakumon are fantastic creatures. Join Jake as he struggles through bakumon royal academy of education in london.
1. Introduction

**Bakumon**

**Volume 1 Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**Tower of London, England , 1883**

The old proffessor lit once another candle so he could continue his bakumon research. With the illuminating fire he continued his work. " Bakumon are much more than just animals , they are creatures with unimaginable powers landing in one of 22 elements , heat, liquid, brawl , cold , leaf , earth , sound , plasma , phantom , electrical , iron , machine , egg , insect , mind , venom , flying , dragon , mineral , basic , light and darkness. " The former have been clashing since the beginning of time". Bakumon mature naturrally but they do gain a different name when their stage changes however their basic species name does not. " Egg , baby , young , mature , adult and legendary". The last stage legendary is when an adult has fully lived it's life to the fullest , it gains a new form , extroadinary power and immortality. "However ninety-nine percent just die". " I my self have bonded with a bakumon , it is a machine dragon species MechaDragoa , however it is old now as am I". Suddenly the old man felt a surge of power run through the room. It had come from the orb on the professor's night table. It was round with swirling black clouds inside of it. " Yes , I know what I must do , the only thing to preserve me and my loyal Bakumon". The proffessor walked over to the safe at the bottom of the tower of london. Using his candle to spot the keyhole he opened the vault. " Rrrrrrrroarrrrrrrr". " Easy , my friend , easy now" the old man petted the elderly mecha dragon. He gave the orb to his Bakumon. Suddenly all of England was shrouded with black clouds and a blade of black lightning struck the tower and surged into the MechaDragoa. Suddenly it grew ten times in size it turned pitch black with some purple , their was coal on it's belly and wings and dark energy pulsed around it. Drakness spread all over the tower as the monster broke out of the safe where it had lived for many years. It then glared down at the professor it's crimson eyes burning with rage and hatred. " Wh..wh..what have I done...sob...sob...". "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr". The old man cried because of the monster he had raised and created. Then slowly the darkness engulfed him. At dawn the monstrous dragon transformed into a mere shadow and slipped away.The orb hadn't worked it had turned the MechaDragoa into a horrible monster of the deepest and darkest nightmares.

**Wandering the Streets , London , England , 2006**

Twelve year old Jake Beckham and his machine dragon species , rachiwo , named Flare walked through the many streets of the rundown area of London. People laughed at his dirty brown hair and ragged polo shirt and horribly ripped jean shorts , but he knew the main reason . (The next segment is a memory try to keep up).

**Mansion , London , England 2002**

Young Jake and his recently grown into Rachiwo stage , Flare where playing happily in front of the fire place. Jake marveled at the small reddish orange serpentine dargon with stubby legs and it's mechanical tail , Flare himself was providing the fire in the fireplace as it was his special ability to shoot small balls of flame. Jake's parents however felt cautious as they did not want to burn down their two billion dollar mansion , but said nothing. As the richest family in this quarter of the city their mansion was extremely beautiful it was brown with stain glass windows a fountain made out of pure gold and a 20-karat diamond chandelier. An ominous wind smashed a window and burnt out the fire in the fire place , Jake started to cry and everything became cold. The Beckhams could see the large shadow slip into their living room. All of them afraid they slowly crept away. Then the shadow burst into a hideous black monster that had burned down everything with it's black flames. Flare protected Jake and he was the only living thing left in the burnt down mansion. With cinders and burnt bodys all around him Jake searched for resources. The only surviving money was less than a thousand pounds however he took it to buy a keyboard as he was a certified concert pianist even at his young age and played to make money.

**Dock , near Bakumon Egg Nursery , London , England 2006**

Jake who had horrible vision needed Flare to guide him to the egg nursery where he worked part time. They took a break and sat down at the dock. There they saw all sorts of aquatic Bakumon swimming through the waves. The ocean glinted orange in the sunset . As they relaxed to enjoy the beauty they heard an explosion and several screams. Jake and Flare ran to the nursery which had gone up in flames. The Bakumon Egg Nursery was one of the nicest buildings in the area. It was owned by a Sri Lankan family , with twins his age.

He saw them run out frantically carrying all the eggs they could. Their parents followed. " What happened" Jake screamed. "The Kingpin's gang attacked ... all the other eggs were smashed... we don't know why but.. their... after... us...now" the younger twin Luigi collapsed out of exhaustion. His slightly older brother Markus knelt down and held him. Flare warned Jake that the gang was coming and soon even he could see em' , their leader was a man with a 5 'oclock shadow and a nearly bald head. He wore a a black and white striped shirt with ripped up sleeves he had scars all over his arms and held a pistol in one hand and in the other a lighter. At his side was a Bakumon with brown fur and a black streak down its back it had long claws and huge fangs it was shaped like a wolverine but it's tail was like a skunks and it smelled awful. It was the adult stage of the gas wolverine bakumon , Stinwarg. In fear Markus accidentally stepped backwards and onto an egg " Wh

aaaaa". "Bluuuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" suddenly a small shark like Bakumon appeared. It was dark blue with a reddish orange underbelly it had reddish orange petite fins and a blue jagged tail. It was obviously extremely afraid and wiggled over to the fainted Luigi. The gangboss saw the baby Bakumon " Wargetank strike the infant with your shadow claws"! This woke Luigi up and the whole Patouliankiap family watched with fear as the large and powerful bakumon charged up it's black claw attack on their youngest and his bakumon. Jake who was standing to the side could only watch in fear. "... Aaargh...Uhhhh...I feel...so useless...". Wargetank had began to charge at Luigi and the Charbi ( baby stage of the flare shark bakumon ) it ran towards them it's claw held back and pulsing with dark energy. "...hm... FLARE USE YOUR MACHINE TAIL AND SLASH WARGETANK , HIT HIS LEFT ARM" Flare stared at Jake in shock as it had only participated in a couple of mock battles before " DO IT NOW SAVE THEM FLARE"! The serpentine dragon moved with god speed in front of Luigi and the Charbi and poised it's mechanical tail. Wargetank had reached them now and slashed it's claw forward only to find it blocked by Flare and then slowly bashed backwards. Then Flare went at full speed and slashed the gangboss' bakumon 's leg. Wargetank put one paw over it's wound to sustain the bleeding. " What do you think your doing you lazy miserable excuse for a battler"! Jake gritted his teeth at the horrible man. " You burn a nursery" he said under his breath as every body could feel his rage rising " you try to kill my friend and his bakumon" he was extremely angry now " YOU DON"T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOURS" he screamed out. " Flare" he beckoned to the serpentine bakumon " you know what to do". Flare slashed his legs " Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh , the kingpin will hear of this". "You'll never get to tell him" said Jake as he pushed him into the ocean.

**Hotel in upper class area of London, England 2006**

The Patouliankiap's were friends of the west inn hotel's owner and so they and Jake lived there for now. Jake had really bonded with Markus , Luigi and his Charbi named Chubull also they practised battling daily and Flare was getting really powerful also he seemed to be growing faster as his wings were now double the size they were a while ago. Later as Jake walked back to the hotel with the grocerys he saw a bulletin on a lamp post :

Royal London Academy of Bakumon and Education

Entrance Exams Next Week

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2 coming in 1-3 weeks Sorry but theres alot of homework.**

**Preview of chapter 2 :**

Jake stared at Luigi " you ready for the final cut". " Ahh Yeahhhh". " Dude don't talk like that". " Okay". As they walked into the battle arena Luigi suddenly felt tense. " What's up with you". "The two guys we gotta fight" he said as he stared at the identical blonde twins on the opposite side of the field " Are the junior double battle champions three years running".

**To be continued...**


	2. Test of Skill

**Bakumon Volume 1**

**Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 2 Test of Skill**

**Western Inn , London , England 2006**

" Oh god , this is exciting" said twelve year-old Jake Beckham as he and the Patouliankiap family , the owners of the now burnt down egg nursery watched as one of their few last surviving eggs began to hatch. Slowly as the spotted egg began to shake even more in their hotel room's coffee table and slowly a beak pecked out a crack in the egg. "I think it's a bird bakumon" exclaimed Luigi , the younger of the Patouliankiap twins. Slowly a small chick unfurled it's tiny brown wings. Quickly Markus , the older twin , ran and got a cloth to clean off the yolk and egg bits from it's tiny feathers. "I think it's a Chibeahle , the baby Amp Eagle bakumon" said Luigi's mom. Suddenly it glared at Jake and he noticed something stranged , "It has a red beak" he said " it's supposed to be yellow and it's wings are brown , they only start getting darker at the mature stage of growth". " Well , it's porbably matured early in the egg and the red beak must just be special" said the Patouliankiap father. " Wow , so this is a special bakumon hunh" said Jake " well hey little guy" he adressed the newly hatched bakumon. " We'd like you to have him Jake" said the family " for saving our nursery it's only fair we give you a new friend to help you get into the Royal Academy of Bakumon and Education". Jake thought to himself for a moment , _okay I doubt it'll help but it's always great to have new companions. _"Okay sure, from now you will be known as Thunderbird" said Jake to his new bakumon friend. " Squawk" replied Thunderbird as it nodded it's head clearly showing it liked it's new name. He called over Flare , his reddish orange serpentine bakumon with a mechanical tail "hey Flare come see your new friend Thunderbird". The two got along great as Thunderbird seemed to be super sociable and became great friends with Jake , Luigi and his bakumon Chubull , a baby flare shark bakumon. Over the last week Chubull had shown to have an extroardinary power , the power to heal itself and others by biting them. Flare also had a special power , to bend his powerful fireballs into any shape and form , a great thing to have in a battle. Maybe Thunderbird had an ability as well.

**September 2nd , the day of the examinations , Royal Academy of Bakumon and Education (R.A.B.E) , England**

" Good luck kids" said the Patouliankiaps to Jake and Luigi who hoped to enter the school , Markus who had no bakumon partner had decided to enter next year. " Bye" said Jake and Luigi as they entered the enormous castle that was the school. Inside was an extraordinary place that words cannot describe. Jake looked down at Flare and the now young stage Thunderbird , Mr.Patouliankiap was right as Thunderbird now was about two feet high with much longer wings and a crested head , it's crest amplified sound waves giving it sonic attacks and great hearing , "you guys ready"? "Raaaaaaaaa". "Cawwwwwww". Slowly Jake, Luigi ,Flare,Thunderbird and Chubull who was in Luigi's arms walked to the examination hall for the written test. "Names , please" said an old lady in a polkadotted sweater and grey hair tied in a bun. " Jake Beckham". "Luigi Patouliankiap". "Ah , right this way please" she seated Jake and Luigi at the back of the room. "Now please commence the written test". Jake glanced down at his paper , allthough he had missed four years of education he was still quite intelligent.(Try to answer these three of the questions yourself ) "Question One : 4+2988, Question Two : Write the two words that make the word "Solterraneous", Question Three : Who composed the four seasons. Although he struggled with math Jake knew about music and latin and so he passed with a 72 mark. Luigi was great at math and many other aspects of the test and aced it with 86. After the test the friends compared answers " whoa your wicked good at math" said Jake to Luigi " and your great with words" he said back as they walked through the corridors to the bakumon battle arena for their bakumon examinations.

**R.A.D.E. Battle Arena **

At the arena Jake , Luigi and a whole bunch of other people and their bakumon stood and were evaluated by Coach Niklas a young man in his twenties. Many people didn't survive the evaluation and were sent home as coach Niklas narrowed the candidates to eight hundred. Luckily Jake and Luigi both passed this test and moved on to the first Battle test. " Yes we made it" said Jake. " This is so cool" said Luigi. "But I don't know how I'll survive the battles with Chubull". It was true Chubull was meek and cowardly and hadn't really matured at all in the last two weeks , they only way he could ever win was with his healing ability. Luigi himself knew this and began to look down. " You can do it" said Jake "You can". "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" their was a loud beeping of the intercom as a female voice came out " all entrants please prepare for battle testing in ten minutes". " Catcha' later" said Jake as he rushed to the bleachers. " Ya, later".

**Ten Minutes Later**

"May the first battlers please come down from the bleachers and take their positions , Kuran No and Micheal Roy" said the intercom. A short chinese boy in a jacket went down to the arena and faced another boy with red hair and a baseball cap. Kuran commanded his bakumon , a small foxlike one with yellow fur and giant ears and a bushy tail , the young stage Desert Canine bakumon to the field to face off with Mike's catlike young leaf cat bakumon Catree. Kuran said to his bakumon "Sunfox , use your agility and daze that Catree" the small bakumon ran circles around the leaf cat and dazed it. " Come on Foroar snap out of it" but it was to late because while Foroar was confused Sunfox had taken sunlight into it's huge ears and unleashed a powerful solar beam which was yellow and huge which engulfed and totally obliterated Foroar. The intercom then spoke " Winner Kuran No". As many other battles passed it was finally Jake's turn. "Next battlers Jake Beckham and Sierra Glenhow". Jake , Flare and Thunderbird slowly went down the stairs and inro the arena and stood face to face with Sierra a girl with long brown hair she was wearing a grey skirt and blue blazer. " Flare get in their" said Jake. " Get ready to fight Oceanake" Sierra said to a long winding blue and black snakelike bakumon with sharp spikes on it's back , the mature Water Serpent bakumon Seakrait. Jake strategized_ Flare's fire won't help as it can just extinguish it with a water blast but maybe his tail_ _could squeeze it's neck and block it's water attacks and then hit it with everything we've got. "_Flare poise your tail" said Jake " prepare to wrap around. " Oceanake , hit it with a water strike from your tail" Sierra commanded , as the bakumon's tail glowed a light shade of blue and then it slithered with amazing speed and swerving to confuse Jake and Flare. " Aargh , it's so...so fast". Then Oceanake's tail's blue glow disappeared as water surged around it and smashed Flare in the left flank. " Graaaaaah" cried Flare as he trembled down. "Grhh" Flare grunted as it tryed to hang on. " Oceanake finish it with a water jet". Suddenly there was a glint in Jake's eye and with god speed Flare's mechanized tail grabbed Oceanake's lungs. "Hehe... it seems like the tables have turned". "What do you mean" said Sierra " Oceanake can free himself". " Maybe , but there's been to much pressure on his lungs , Oceanake won't be able to use it's water blasts for at least a week". Flare tightened his grip as Oceanake grimmaced. "Now Flare , FIRE VORTEX" . This was by far Flare's strongest move. Flare released a fire ball than wrapped it around Oceanake and then released all of his power to engulf Oceanake in flames and defeat it. " No... my Oceanake" said Sierra as she picked him up and left to the nurse. "Winner , Jake Beckham".

Jake smiled as he retreated to the benches. "Great job" said Luigi. "Thanks now you go out there and win". Luigi looked down solemnly "I'll try". "Next up Luigi Patouliankiap and Tiana Richards". Mario went down and faced a tall black girl whose hair was in a ponytail and wearing a hoodie and skinnies. " Just try , ok Chubull" Luigi said to the small bakumon. " Dogart" said Tiana to her bakumon a dog like spotted one with it's tail looking a bit like a paint brush " attack with paint splash". Dogart jumped up and twirled it's tail as it sent paint into Chubull's eyes. " Gaaaaaaarhhh" Chubull was in pain. "Chubull stay strong and use a firey bite" said Luigi trying to get into the battle but it was no good. Tiana and Dogart just kept hitting them harder and harder as Chubull's energy began to run out. " Dogart smack it down again" said Tiana as even she felt bad. Regrettedly Dogart jumped in the air and slowly neared Chubull and slapped it with it's tail knocking Chubull straight into Luigi. "It's okay Chubull" said Luigi as he held the weak shark like bakumon in his arms. "Winner Tian-" the intercom stopped as a blue and red glow came out from Chubull and engulfed him. Slowly Chubull grew much longer and refined with much larger fins and some sort of boosters on it's tail. " Chraaaaaaarghh" roared the bakumon. Some of the students who were already in the academy were attending the exams. One of them , Alexa, had started a semester early she took a bated breath and remembered something only spoken of in legends "spontaneous maturation". Chubull through some miracle was now one of the two mature stages it could grow into a BullChark. With it's tail boosters it flew into the air and encoated itself with water. "Graarh" it growled ready to fight. Although Luigi was shocked he remembered he was in a battle. " Okay attack with a fiery bite Charbull". Charbull , who was once Chubull used his boosters to charge straight into Dogart bite him fly up and then smash him down with his tail. "Winner Luigi Patouliankiap". "Please standby for the double battle stage".

**Double Battle Stage**

"It's amazing we were paired together" said Luigi to Jake as they , the last battlers of the exam walked down the corridor and into the arena. "And it's amazing what happened to Chubull , err I mean Charbull". "Ya , I guess" said Luigi. " So this is the final cut , huh" said Jake. " I guess so" said Luigi "the last trial". " You ready"? "Ya". Jake and Luigi stepped into the arena and faced two identical twins in tuxedos with slicked back dark brown hair. Suddenly Jake's partner began to shudder. " Hey what's up". "Those two are the double battle champions three years running". "Lets beat em". "Thunderbird go for it" said Jake and Thunderbird flew of his shoulder and onto the battle field. " Charbull do it" Charbull boosted onto the scene. "Ghostcrab get in there" said the first boy as he sent in a phantom bakumon , a crab with huge pincers and and some skeletal legs , it gave off a green glow. "Nightslash standby for battle" said the other and what seemed to be a younger version of Wargetank but with stripes down it's back and black and brown fur. " They look strong" said Jake "but we can win". "Thunderbird fly into Nightslash and then hit im with your talons" Thunderbird soared with intense speed over to Nightslash and bashed him next striking with it's talons until suddenly it's claw turned black with darkness and it slashed Thunderbird and badly hurt him. "Caaww..." it squawked weakly. " Charbull heal it" Luigi shouted. Charbull boosted over and bit Thunderbird with it's healing fire. Slowly Thunderbird got back up. "Thats pretty obnoxious actually thinking we would wait for you to heal" the enemy's said "Ghostcrab phantom guillotine , Nightslash shadow claw". Both enemy bakumon charged over and as Charbull and Thunderbird tried to get away , struck with expert timing. Although both bakumon were hurt Jake got an idea_ both of their attacks make loud noises_. "Luigi , you and Charbull make as much noise as possible". " Huh". " JUST DO ITTTTTT"! Already the sound was increasing and just as Jake thought a phantom bakumon hated sound. "Thunderbird use your crest and amplify the sound one-hundred fold". Jake handed Luigi some earplugs. Suddenly thanks to Thunderbird an intense soundwave burst out hurting everyone. "Arghh" Jake and Luigi could barely stand up through the engulfing sonic boom which had failed to affect Charbull who continuously bit his tail. Luckily the audience was safe as the stands were soundproofed but Jake and Luigi's opponents weren't as Jake and Luigi were now officialy enrolled at The Royal Bakumon Academy. " Oh ya" said Luigi "I forgot to tell you those two were the Kingpin's kids".

**The Royal Bakumon Academy Entry Banquet**

There was all types at a glorious feast words cannot describe and Jake had eaten so much he was even a bit chubby now as he walked to the dormitory division almost like a drunk. As he wobbled over he heard Ms.Leena , the teacher who had given them the written exam take announce how theyre dormitory was decided by battle style , interests , intelligence and personality. Each dorm was named after an element of bakumon. A french woman in her late 20s or early 30s called Luigi's name and brought him and some other new students to the Ovus Dorm (latin for egg). As the names were called on Jake was eventually called over to Ms.Leena's Sonus(sound)Dormitory. As the new sonus dorm recruits walked up the winding staircase they finally reached the Sonus Dormitory and were given theyre I.D. Which they needed to enter the dorm. Inside the lobby of the dorm were six stages each of wich having the equipment to play a different style of music be it classical, alternative , punk rock , jazz .techno or R n' B. The place definately had a lot of class with elegant Asian and Victorian decor(the reason for this is because Jake is half British and half Asian) and streaming water falls with ponds of fish. Later Ms.Leena led Jake and Kuran No , who had also entered the Sonus Dormitory to their room which had a bookshelf , half filled with resource books , a desk for writing and a desk with a computer. Jake saw a plug and immediately plugged in his keyboard. "Nice place" said Kuran. "You to have a great time here at The Royal Academy , goodnight" said Ms.Leena and she went to her room at the top of the castle's tower as that was where the dorm was. Jake and Kuran began packing as Thunderbird and Flare had fun with Sunfox. "So I guess were roommates" said Jake. "Ya I guess". " I'm Jake Beckham" he said as he put up his hand. "Kuran No" and they shook. Jake thought about everything he had done to get this far , Flare hatching as he was born , the monster that had burned down his house , playing the piano on the streets to stay alive , working with the Patouliankiaps , fighting the thug and all of the trials he and Luigi had faced today. Jake then realized _I think this'll be a great semester here , at the Royal Academy of London._

_**The End of Chapter 2**_

**Preview of Chapter 3**

**The God's Gamble**

"Alexa I can't believe you blamed me for Dylan's secret" said Jake angrily to the brown haired Italian girl with glasses across the field from him. "Hey not my problem you had to proof read his paper". "Tell Ms.Furholter what really happened" he yelled out. "Lets settle this with a battle , you win I get you out of week's detention , I win and you'll have to help me with my homework for a month" said his Sonus dorm enemy. " You're on"!

_**The adventures of Jake and his friends have only just begun so read on!**_


End file.
